


Sharp D Note

by Corvin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Eggsy, Church Sex, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, M/M, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy go to Kentucky to find out what test Valentine is planning to run on the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp D Note

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Eggsy follows Harry to the church? There’s no way Harry doesn’t notice his stray, but he doesn’t try to dissuade Eggsy either—he’s familiar with that stubborn light in bright blue eyes—but there’s also no way he’s risking Eggsy being in the fray when he’s not a full-fledged Kingsman (yet) so they both take watch duty from outside, close enough to see and hear with Mmerlin’s bugs, to be able to enter at any moment’s notice in case something goes quickly wrong. Valentine’s nowhere in sight, hate propaganda’s flowing freely, it’s all sorta boring really, but then wHAT IF VALENTINE’S DEVICE FAILS AND DOESN’T MAKE PEOPLE VIOLENT WHAT IF THE OPPOSITE HAPPENS CUPS CHEEKS" via harryeggsy on tumblr. 
> 
> They said it, and I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> PS - I tagged it DubCon to be safe because they're influenced by Valentine's machine, but that's the only reason.
> 
> No Beta.

“Harry, I’m sorry,” Eggsy tried again, but Harry wasn’t listening. Whatever Merlin told him, it put a serious look on Harry’s face that Eggsy rarely saw.

 

He bit his lip, very nearly obeying Harry’s order to stay, but he hated the idea of leaving it too much. After weeks of having Harry attention, Harry’s approval, he couldn’t stand it. How long had it been since anyone in his life aside from his mum ever gave a shit about him? He didn’t want to go back to the way it was before some posh git waltzed into his life and started treating him like the most important person in the world.

 

“Harry!” Eggsy reached after Harry as he left the loo, grabbing his elbow. “Let me come too.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Harry turned, freeing his arm and pinning Eggsy with a cold look. “You aren’t a Kingsman, now you aren’t even a candidate—”

 

“I can do something!” Eggsy insisted. “You’re mad I didn’t shoot JB, yeah? Then let me try something else.”

 

Harry paused, but then shook his head. “Even if I agreed, it’s already too late, Eggsy.”

 

Something about his tone had warmed, and it gave Eggsy courage to press on. “It don’t have to change things. But…” But he wanted to wipe that disappointed look of his mentor’s face somehow.

 

“This is a delicate operation, Eggsy.” Harry said slowly. “This is all officially classified now. You shouldn’t even know I’m leaving.”

 

“What about backup? You might need backup wherever you’re going, and I can stay out of the way unless…” Well, the disappointment and anger were gone, replaced an even worse expression of growing pity. Eggsy grit his teeth and looked away. “Fuck it.”

 

Harry nodded, straightening his posture (as if it needed straightening, wanker) and opened the front door. “Eggsy,”

 

Eggsy didn’t look up. He’d been a fuck up all his life, he didn’t need to see yet another person looking at him like he was trash and that was all he’d ever be. “It don’t matter,” he muttered.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry pressed. “Look at me _now_.”

 

He heaved a sigh and glared up at Harry from under his hat. Harry tilted his head to maintain eye contact and he stepped closer.

 

Eggsy lifted his chin, hope beginning to blossom in his chest. Harry regarded him closely for a moment, scrutinizing as ever but with something else, something calculating. Finally he said, “You do exactly as I say, understand?”

 

“Yes,” Eggsy grinned so hard his face hurt.

 

“Good. We keep this quiet then for now.” Harry raised an eyebrow until Eggsy realized he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and stopped.

 

Eggsy ducked his head, but Harry just smiled indulgently. “Come along, Eggsy, I’ll explain the mission on the way.”

 

-

 

He couldn’t believe it. Eggsy absolutely couldn’t believe that Harry let him come. They’d used the Kingsman private plane to get out to Kentucky, so Harry was able to sneak Eggsy along easily.

 

Harry spent the first hour (not so) briefing Eggsy. They were going to Kentucky to follow up on Valentine. Apparently he was planning some shite with one of those crazy church groups, and it all had to do with the end of the world.

 

Eggsy leaned back in his seat, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t get it.”

 

“What don’t you get?”

 

“Well,” Eggsy kicked his feet up on the chair opposite him, but quickly put them down after a look from Harry. “This is Kentucky, right? American South?”

 

Harry unbuttoned his jacket and took the seat across from him. “Do you need me to go through the dossier again?”

 

“I’m just saying! Ain’t they racist?” Harry raised his eyebrows and motioned for him to continue. “Well because… Valentine’s black—er, African-American and all, you don’t think he’ll actually want to go into one of them churches do you?”

 

“Interesting,” Harry laced his fingers together thoughtfully. “You think he’ll be doing something at a distance?”

 

“Could be, you know, wouldn’t be the first billionaire that didn’t want to get his hands dirty.”

 

“Very clever, Eggsy. Then perhaps it would be wiser to observe from a distance…”

 

Eggsy preened at compliment, sitting up just a little bit more from his slouch. It was the same reaction he generally had in Harry’s presence. Like all of a sudden his whole world was getting lighter and he didn’t have to stand hunched over from the weight of it on his shoulders.

 

“Merlin,” Harry said suddenly. “Have we got sufficient surveillance equipment onboard?”

 

‘Merlin?’ Eggsy mouthed, blanching.

 

Harry was quiet, listening, because—the glasses, of course. While he was wearing the glasses, Merlin could see everything he saw.

 

“Right,” Harry relaxed back into his chair, attention back on Eggsy. “Our window of time will be small, but once we land we will be able to place camera and audio devices in the church before the service begins. Do you think you can assist with that?”

 

“Breaking and entering, no,” Eggsy drawled in his poshest accent. “Perish the thought.”

 

“Don’t be cheeky, or I will turn this plane around.”

 

Eggsy guffawed, “So when do we land?”

 

“In about eight hours.” Harry removed his glasses and tucked them into his breast pocket. “I suggest you get some rest now.”

 

-

 

“Harry,” They’d landed in Kentucky a bit behind schedule due to some turbulence over the Atlantic. Eggsy had gone from waking up from a fitful sleep to climbing around a dusty, overly hot church in a matter of ten minutes. “Harry, damn fucking thing won’t stay.”

 

It was his job to hide their three microphones in the pews. Thus far Harry had already scolded him for trying the hymnals and the seat cushions; Eggsy was on his back trying to stick one to the bottom.

 

“In the pencil holders,” Harry replied without missing a beat.

 

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place then. Could be finished by now.” Eggsy muttered, climbing to his feet. Harry already finished with the cameras, and had been hovering for the past few minutes. “I feel dirty just being in here.”

 

“Eggsy,” The urgency in Harry’s voice had him pausing, then straining to listen for whatever Harry heard.

 

Someone was coming in.

 

Well, shit. Would pretending to be average church goers work? Eggsy couldn’t name many books of the Bible (was Exorcist in there somewhere?), but even if he could, his American accent was shite. He looked around for a hiding spot, when Harry grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the pulpit.

 

“There,” he whispered, “attic access.”

 

Eggsy spotted the small trap door and dashed ahead, climbing up the organ pipes to pull on the rope and release the fold out ladder. Harry climbed up, and then Eggsy followed, pulling the whole door up behind them.

 

For a minute it was too dark to see anything. Harry and Eggsy crouched next to the trapdoor, listening as quietly as possible to the people coming in. They were talking quietly, to Eggsy it was too low to hear, but their microphones would pick it up just fine.

 

His eyes started to adjust to the light coming in from between the shoddily built floor, and mores from the stained glass window on the far wall. The room was fairly big, but littered haphazardly with cardboard boxes, so their movements would have to be careful.

 

“See any way to sneak out?” Eggsy whispered, squinting at the window. Those kind didn’t open, right? He was pretty sure they didn’t, like bay windows.

 

“I believe so,” Harry knelt on the ground, peering through the gap in the wood. “There’s a hatch leading to the bell tower, we can climb down from there.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

“No,” Harry said, “It would seem he didn’t show up after all.”

 

Eggsy scowled, “You know, if you two was gonna tit-ah-tit you could’ve let me have some glasses too.”

 

“Tête-à-tête,” Harry looked pained. “There was little doubt you would be correct about Valentine not attending this particular service-” The pastor started his sermon “-but I may have held out a little hope.”

 

“Don’t blame him,” Eggsy wrinkled his nose. The pastor’s voice was loud enough that he could clearly make out everything being said. “Pretty excited to not be here myself.”

 

“Of course.” Harry sighed lightly and stood up gracefully. “The bell tower is on the East side of the building.”

 

Eggsy pressed his lips together.

 

Harry smiled and pointed at the wall opposite the window.

 

“Right, thanks.” Eggsy nudged a box out of his path, wincing when it jangled a little. He didn’t want to know what these people were hiding up here. Sure it could be decorations, but what if it wasn’t? Eggsy tried to avoid more boxes than he touched, just to be safe.

 

This was all going a lot more smoothly than he’d been expecting. Not that he thought it would be a disaster, but after all the training he went through Eggsy had thought there’d be more…confrontation. But he wasn’t complaining. If anything, this had to make him look a little better. He fell asleep on the plane quicker than he’d expected, so he didn’t get to talk to Harry about their conversation in the bathroom.

 

“Hey, I uh, I know that I can’t be a Kingsman, but I was thinking about what you said about Amelia. She ain’t a Kingsman neither, right? Maybe we can still work together.” He’d been holding desperately onto the idea of some other avenue working out. Just some small hope of keeping Harry in his life.

 

It was probably a long shot, considering how happy Arthur had been to see him go. But maybe he’d lighten up if Eggsy wasn’t trying to get into the inner circle?

 

He scratched his ear, it sounded sorta like the pastor’s mic was squealing, but Eggsy didn’t remember seeing a sound system.

 

“I’m shit with computers, so I can’t help Merlin, but I’m an ace driver. Maybe I could,” Eggsy shook his head. Something didn’t feel right; it was like his blood was itching—or bubbling. “I just, I just want to be with you.”

 

The last part came out so slurred, Eggsy couldn’t even understand himself. He froze a foot away from the hatch. It was… Something was… He couldn’t think. Everything felt so blurry he almost thought he’d been drugged, but before he could even feel, let alone express alarm, it was as if his blood reached its boiling point.

 

Eggsy only managed to halfway turn when Harry’s hand clamped down on his elbow. He jerked his arm, but Harry was stronger, so much stronger. Eggsy yelped as he was thrown backwards, crashing onto the boxes and toppling over.

 

He snarled, springing to his feet, but Harry was already upon him. Below them, over the haze of his screaming adrenaline Eggsy could hear loud voices and crashing. Something was happening.

 

Harry pinned him, one hand around his throat, the other clawing at Eggsy’s shirt. His eyes were glazed and manic as he glared down at Eggsy’s mouth.

 

Eggsy coughed, twisting his body against the weight on top of him, but for all his brawling and training, Harry wouldn’t be thrown off. Eggsy lashed out, striking him once across the face and sending the glasses flying. But that was about the only thing that moved.

 

Harry looked back down at him, and there was a moment where time slowed down.

 

Then Harry crashed their lips together, and time sped up. Eggsy writhed underneath him, clawing at his hair to try and get closer. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, could only answer the screaming in his head that demanded he taste and bite and fuck.

 

He dragged his hands down Harry’s chest, trying to tear at the posh jacket that separated them. Why were clothes so complicated? As if the world wasn’t hard enough, it was just too fucking hard to get a man naked.

 

Eggsy cried out in frustration, but Harry just growled and bit down on his lip.

 

But then, sweet merciful God and then, Harry sat back pulling Eggsy’s polo and jacket off as he went. Eggsy took the opportunity to start pushing Harry’s jacket off, but it only went down as far as his elbows.

 

Harry, as far gone from words as Eggsy was, threw him a vicious glare and began to struggle out of his clothes. Eggsy followed his example, kicked off his shoes and pushing his jeans and pants off. Only once he was naked did he realize how fucking overheated and hard he was.

 

He reached for Harry before he even realized what he was doing. Harry was naked too, just as hard as Eggsy but larger in every way.

 

Eggsy had always notice how broad Harry was, and had guessed that he probably had to be in damn good shape if he was a Kingsman, but he wasn’t prepared for getting his hands on him.

 

Harry kissed him again, tongue and teeth ravaging Eggsy’s mouth with a single minded savagery that had Eggy’s mewling. He grabbed at Harry, feeling the hardness of his muscles, heat of his skin, and the salt and pepper hair on his chest.

 

They started to grapple, knocking into boxes as they tried to overpower each other without breaking the kiss.

 

Eggy’s foot caught on some material and Harry let him fall backwards to the ground. He heard something crunch, something plastic thankfully, but less thankfully he felt something oily pooling underneath him.

 

He got to his knees, but Harry shoved him down with one hand on the back of his neck.

 

Eggsy felt strangely limp under the grasp, even as his muscles vibrated with sensation. Harry leaned over him, pushing his cock against Eggy’s ass.

 

He’d thought about this, not the exact scenario, but what it would feel like to be like this. Eggsy pushed back, panting. He wanted so bad, he’d die if he didn’t get Harry.

 

Fortunately Harry seemed to feel the same. He released Eggsy’s neck, only to drape across his back, hands rubbing up and down Eggsy’s thighs, spreading the oil from the ground and fabric.

 

So close, Eggsy was so—Harry bit the back of his neck and Eggsy screamed. It was followed by a crash below them but Eggsy was too far gone to care. He was balancing on his hands and knees, unable to jerk himself off, but he could already feel his orgasm building.

 

Harry’s slick hands disappeared only for a moment, before he looped an arm around Eggsy’s waist. Eggsy started to whine, but he choked on it. He couldn’t breathe, didn’t people usually breathe?

 

It was more of a surprise than it should have been when Harry pushed the head of his cock inside of Eggsy. But Eggsy still jerked at the intrusion, held in place by Harry’s punishing teeth and arm.

 

Oh fuck, _fuck_ , he couldn’t feel pain from it. Only the overwhelming sense of satisfaction as something feral in the pit of his stomach purred in contentment. But it wasn’t enough.

 

Eggsy shoved his hips back, and Harry met the movement with a hard thrust that seated him completely.

 

If the red haze had been blinding before, Eggsy was completely lost now, drowning in the feeling of being mounted. It took a couple seconds to realize he was screaming again. This time wordless sounds of need and lust as Harry pounded him into the floor with a ferocious strength Eggsy would have never guessed he possessed.

 

He dropped onto his elbows, unable to keep his balance as Harry used his body.

 

There was no telling how long it went on. Not when Harry was biting him, digging his nails into Eggsy’s flesh so possessively. And Eggsy wanted to be possessed, wanted to be owned and fucked until there was nothing else in the world but the two of them.

 

He sobbed, the side of his face pressed against the oil slick wood as his orgasm hit him. The whole world turned to white noise as he shuddered helplessly. It was made even better when Harry shouted, grabbing Eggy’s hair and pulling his head up to force Eggy’s back into an arch.

 

Eggy’s eyes rolled back as he felt a hot rush inside of him. Fuck had anything ever felt so good—Suddenly, as quickly as chaos came it was gone.

 

Eggsy stared straight ahead, gaping and unsure.

 

What had just happened? It was like someone had flipped a switch and he’d lost control of his body to the dark side of his libido.

 

Harry swore quietly, and gently pulled out. Eggsy swayed, nearly collapsing, but managed to keep himself upright through sheer willpower.

 

“H-Harry?” He rasped, his throat raw from screaming. “What was that?”

 

“…I don’t know.” Harry sounded far away.

 

Eggsy gulped down his shame and climbed to his feet. His knees wobbled slightly, and it felt a little like someone had stabbed a sword up his ass. They had… He couldn’t believe what they’d done.

 

Harry, who’d pulled on his pants, offered Eggsy his clothes. “Will you need help?” He asked, sounding mostly calm, but Eggsy could hear the waver in his voice.

 

“I got it.” He could manage. There was no way he’d accept help when Harry looked so horrified.

 

They dressed slowly, listening to the sounds of disgust and outrage below. Apparently whatever Valentine had done, the result had been a giant orgy.

 

Harry shuffled around the boxes, then picked up his glasses and put them on. “Eggsy,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m so sorry.” He wasn’t looking at Eggsy, but there was a distinct slump to his shoulders that was telling enough.

 

“Don’t say that,” Eggsy scowled. “Wasn’t your fault.”

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“Not too bad,” Eggsy edged closer, trying to get Harry to look at him and see for himself. “Lucky for us they had whatever the fuck was in them boxes.”

 

“Anointing oil I would guess,” Harry looked to where it was mixed with Eggsy’s cum.

 

A couple sacrilegious jokes flew through Eggsy’s mind, but it wasn’t the time. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly. “I’m okay. It’s okay.”

 

Harry glanced at him, but didn’t look appeased. “We should go. Can you make the climb like this?”

 

“I think so.” Weren’t exactly a lot of options available, so Eggsy would simply have to.

 

He followed Harry to the hatch. Their equipment would self-destruct in twelve hours, and the live feed had been sent directly to Merlin. Eggsy could only guess what he would have to say about all this.

 

At least Eggsy and Harry would have a ten hours flight to talk about what happened.  

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, so, wrote this instead of a research paper because I'm a piece of shit. 
> 
> Also super American and suck at slang in general and just... just all my insecurities. But I really wanted to contribute to the fandom, and irresponsible fanfiction is all I have. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
